Change my world
by AbsoluteDevotion
Summary: Blair lived a life controlled by demons, working for them as their eyes and ears, believing that it would never change. When spying on the Winchesters, she is faced with Castiel an angel that can come to change the way she sees the world. **Edited and rewritten story**
1. Prologue

**So this is a story I made for my best friend's birth day. She loves Castiel and I decided to make it for her. She liked it, but I would also like to hear your thoughts on it, so please review. I hope you guys like it. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Also I don't own Supernatural, just the plot and some of the characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Love is just a four letter word. Or at least that what I've always thought. True love was in fairy tales, unreal, and certainly not found. I never got to see it, so why should I believe in its existence. In my life I have fought against demons, seen people cry and lived the worst life under the control of them.

So why would someone expect me to love, to have compassion for another person. I would have thought that to be ludicrous, stupid. Screaming at anyone who dared plant the idea, but maybe I was wrong...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please <strong>_


	2. Initium

**Chapter 1:**

_**Initium**_

I stared at Dean, having him as my target was worst thing that could have happen, but it was do or face the consequences of disobeying. I didn't have much of a choice when it came to choosing who was appointed to me, somehow hell was interested in Dean. I expected they would have their eye on Sam because of all the uproar about having their blood, but who was I to understand demons. Especially the one's who wanted Lucifer to triumph, they would do anything and everything to achieve that, even forcing an untrustworthy seer like me to work for them. Of course nobody wanted to face the angel, Castiel, if things were to turn out wrong.

Dean was grinning after successfully winning to a Wendigo. As always he made some rude comment and Sam was glaring at him, trying to hit the back of his head. I stared amused, they were quite a show when I forgot why I was watching them. Castiel appeared in front of them, looking around as if trying to find a potential threat. I quickly hid further back into the wall.

He was the one I had to be careful about. The mental shield I created around me would allow me to be hidden, but with his 'angel abilities' it could be hard. Especially for the fact that the spring equinox was coming in two weeks. Each day my powers would get weaker and on the Equinox I wouldn't be able to do anything. I hadn't dared talk to the demons about this, while it could cause my surveillance to be ruined, it wouldn't be wise to reveal my weaknesses to them. They could pass so much pain through a tattoo they had branded on my skin, God only know what they would do to me if they knew that I was Human for a day. Apparently, they found inflicting pain on others a fun and recreational activity.

"Dean, there is someone watching us" said Castiel bringing me out of my thoughts. I cursed inwardly, there had to be a way leave without them noticing me. I focused all my energy in creating an Illusion in front of them, then quickly headed off. Just as I was turning the corner of the building, I saw Castiel observing me and not the illusion I had created. His piercing blue eyes imprinting my face in his mind. He was about to follow me, but I activated the portal in my necklace.

I landed in my loft with a thud on the floor. Now he was able to recognize me, _just what I needed_. Things always have a way to complicate themselves on the worst of times. Still I put those thoughts at the back of my head and started sending the information to the coven, by touching the tattoo and whispering _nuntii_, I was able to relay the message through thought. I excluded the part about Castiel seeing me. After I knew they would be satisfied, I went to take a shower. And fell asleep thinking about all the crap I would have to do tomorrow.

…...

Next morning I found that they had decided to go shopping because of one of Dean's whims. I found it weird, but with the headache that I had, I wouldn't care if he came dancing in a pink dress. I kept my place hidden observing them from afar. They seemed to be looking around more then you should do in a store, I was hiding in the ally adjacent to it. But just as I caught on that it was a trap, Castiel morphed in front of me. I was taken aback as he griped my neck, clearly meaning, 'don't try to run away'. Pulling innocent acts never worked but I tried.

"Who are you?" I asked. He seemed indifferent, but from what I had observed through the last week, he always seemed that way.

"Who are you?" he countered.

"Why don't you let me go? You're hurting me" I said pulling back, his grip had tightened.

"I am not going to free you, I sense a demon" he said the last part looking directly in my eyes. My anger spit up, I never tolerated people who called me a demon. I glared at him menacingly.

"Let's get one thing clear. I am not a demon. And if you are so ever to call me one again, I won't hesitate to kill you".

"I never said you were one, but part of their essence is instilled in you. What are you? You are not human." asked Castiel passively, but with underlined menace.

"I'm not going to talk. Either you kill me or they will do it eventually. But I'm not going to waste what's left of my time answering to you" I spat back. He sighed and placed two fingers to my temple. He tried to push in my mind to get in, but using all my force I kept him out.

"Don't, please" I cried, as pain erupted in my head from blocking him, my mind was to always be kept shut from anyone else. He seemed startled at being unable to break my barrier and backed off. My body needed energy. I tried really hard to stay conscious, but my body won and I fell against Castiel...

The next time I woke up I noticed that it was night, at least from what I could tell. And I was not in my room, but in a random house. I quickly sat up staring around, there perched on a chair was Castiel. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Review to make a better world.<strong>


End file.
